A Sailor's Amusement Park Adventure
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Peter, Berwald, Tino, Toris, Eduard, and Raivis go to the amusement park as a surprize get together. When Berwald gives the youngest boys a challenge, will they complete them, or have to do laundry for a week? Beware, there is plently of fluff inside...
1. Today's the Day!

****I'm going to Busch Gardens before I go back jai- I mean school. So I decided to write this to celebrate how much I **_**don't**_** want to go, because my Mom bought me a ticket without asking me if I wanted to go or not. Note to self; **_**make sure Mom doesn't make me go upside down**_**. I hate going upside down, and in this story Tino does to. (Although I do like falling, falling's fun.) Warnings: Peter/Raivis, Berwald/Tino, Toris/Feliks, Eduard/No one :( and probably sometimes the characters being OOC. Flames will be burned with Green Fire and murdered with a hockey stick. ****

All was quiet in the house, not a single sound.

Hana-Tamago slept in the same room and Peter Kirkland, the young boy that Tino's boyfriend "Adopted". She had her head resting against the boy's leg, sleeping soundly...

Until it jerked out from underneath her. Hana-Tamago growled in annoyance, but Peter was all too excited about today to even encourage that she had growled at him.

The boy left his room quietly, looking at his clock before doing so. It was a couple hours before they were supposed to be leaving.

In another room down the hall, Berwald was curled up with Tino, in a light sleep. He knew that Peter was going to come in and jump on the bed to wake them up, because he was so excited.

If only he was that way whenever he had to be dropped off at someone's house to be babysitted.

Sure enough, after he finished that thought, he heard the door to their room creak open. Berwald was glad he put some pajamas on after what he and Tino did last night – so Peter wouldn't be asking questions. Tino didn't stir, he stayed asleep, Berwald just wished he could have stared at him for another hour – he was so, _beautiful_ awake, asleep, angry, he was just so beautiful Berwald couldn't believe that this man was his –

"_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, wake up! Wake up! Wake up Tino! Wake up! It's today, it's today!_" Peter started to jump up and down on the bed excitedly, "Wake up!"

Tino muttered "Five more minutes Mom..."

Berwald kept his eyes shut, lips hardly turning to show his smile.

"Wake up! _It's today! Wake up!_" Peter yelled again, Hana-Tamago added to the disruption of peace by barking and pawing at Tino's side of the bed.

Tino woke up, shaking Berwald's arm off of him and calming Peter down.

"Tino, Tino, I'm so excited! Let's go right now, get Dad up, let's go!" Peter jumped off the bed.

The Finnish man rubbed his eyes, "Peter." He said, "That's not a nice way of waking people up."

Hana-Tamago barked.

After yawning, Tino reached over and gently shook Berwald's shoulder, "Berwald. Su-San, wake up."

Berwald opened one eye, the hand that was closest to his face held up the pointer finger to cover his lips. He closed his eye again, making like he wanted Tino to call Peter back over.

With a laugh, Tino said, "Peter, I think Berwald's gonna let that ticket go to waste!"

"No!" Peter called dramatically, "Wake _up_ Dad! We're gonna be late, we're gonna miss it, wake up!" the young boy started bouncing up and down on the bed again while Tino went over to his bag for an extra change of clothes.

Berwald kept his eyes closed, faking sleep while Peter did everything to wake him up.

"Dad." Peter stopped jumping, lying down on his side and getting really close to the Swede, "Get. Up."

Said other man didn't move. Peter went to grab his nose as Tino was watching him.

That was when the Swede – literally – roared to life, grabbing Peter like he was tackling him and making sounds imitating a lion.

"Dad! Stop, stop, haha, Dad! Ha! Dad stop, I'm ticklish!"

"Oh, 're ya?" Berwald asked, tickling the boy even more.

"Stop! Haah! Tino, help me!"

Tino laughed, "I thought super heroes didn't need help!"

"I call in – ha! – my trusty sidekick, Hana-Tamago!" Peter yelled in between laughs, Berwald still ticking the child to death.

Hana-Tamago jumped up on the bed at the sound of her name running to the other end and barked at Berwald. "Hana-Tamago used super bark!" Peter cried.

Berwald, playing along, threw himself backward screaming, "Arrrgh! It h'rts!"

Peter sat up, "Its super effective!" he held the dog in the air, Tino rushing over to make sure the boy didn't drop her.

Berwald got off the bed, looking at the Sealandic boy before saying, "Berw'ld uses 'G't dressed bef're I change m' m'nd 'bout goin' out t'day.'"

"Eep!" Peter yelled hurrying to his room.

"It's super effective!" Tino called after him, laughing with the other adult.

"I'll get my revenge!" Peter call from his room.

"Uh huh." Tino giggled, walking over to the taller Swede and hugging him around the chest, "You're so good with kids."

"Why'd ya th'nk I g't h'm?" Berwald stroked Tino's hair.

"I don't know." Tino answered blond-like, "My, like, BFF Jill?"

Berwald chuckled, "S'..." he said, "...w'nna make th'ngs fast'r n take a sh'wer t'geth'r?"

"Oh, you just want to see me naked again." Tino whispered.

"Dad! Hana-Tamago won't let me have my privacy! I want to dress without her seeing my underwear!"

"Like I don't know what underwear you have!" Tino called back, "Are you wearing your Superman undies?"

"Tino!" Peter whined.

* * *

The door to Raivis's room opened, Eduard stepping inside quietly as it did. The Latvian was asleep, hugging a stuffed bear close to him and his hair messier then ever from the night's tossing and turning.

"Raivis." Eduard whispered, shaking the boy by the shoulder, "Raivis, wake up."

Said boy mumbled something and snuggled his bear closer to himself.

"Raivis." Eduard whispered again, Toris entering the room with an alarm clock. Eduard looked up, "Don't use that! He'll have a heart attack!"

"How else is he going to wake up?" Toris asked, setting the alarm to go off in thirty seconds, placing it under his pillow, "Besides, we're right here, we'll comfort him until he stops shaking. We do have to go somewhere today."

Eduard sighed, sometimes Toris was smart and kind, knowing that the Latvian could be scared even by a cat meowing if it was dead silent. Other times, the Lithuanian didn't care.

The alarm went off, Raivis jumped up, screaming like a girl. "_**He's coming to get me, oh no he's after me!**_"

"Raivis, Raivis, Raivis..." Eduard wrapped his arms around the boy, Toris shutting the alarm off and joining the other nation in comforting the youngest one.

Raivis kept the bear hugged tightly to his chest, shaking in the arms of his current guardians.

"You scared him shitless!" Eduard mouthed to Toris.

"Sorry." Was the mouthed response.

After ten minutes of calming the boy down, Eduard let him go, "Get dressed, we're going somewhere today."

"W-where?" Raivis asked nervously, "Ivan didn't c-call us b-b-b-back did he?"

"No, Raivis." Toris patted the smaller nation's back, "Nothing to be scared of. Unless you don't like dropping."

"D-dropping?"

"Toris!" Eduard exclaimed, "Quit dropping hints! You'll love it Raivis, trust us."

Raivis sighed, "Good." He said, "I thought you guys were going to push me off a bridge or something."

"Why would we?" Toris asked. "You're my best friend."

"Aren't we all friends?" Eduard asked smartly, "C'mon Toris, let the boy dress by himself."

* * *

Peter kicked his feet back and forth, waiting for the bus to come to a stop.

"Now, Peter, let's not get too excited at the gate, alright?" Tino said, "We want a good day today."

"Right."

"L'sten t' T'no, Peter." Berwald said, "I w'nt a good d'y as w'll."

"Uh huh." Peter kept swinging his feet back and forth, waiting and waiting and waiting... "Hey, Tino, Tino, Tino, Tino, Tino, Tino."

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Peter, calm down."

"OK."

* * *

"OK!" Eduard pulled the blindfold away from Raivis's eyes, "Here we are!"

Raivis blinked, they were at the amusement park that was an hour away from home.

Toris and Eduard were smiling at him whenever he turned to them, "You guys didn't pay to take me here, did you?" he looked back, "It's... expensive."

"Oh, don't worry." Toris said, "We split up the cost."

"You both did?"

"With someone else."

Raivis blinked at them, "Who?" he asked, "Can I know?"

Eduard shook his head, Toris kept a smile plastered to his face.

"Fine."

Toris pulled a map out of his pocket, "OK, where do we wanna go after the park opens?"

"Oh! There!" Eduard pointed at a spot on the map, sounding like a child.

"After what Raivis chooses." Toris answered.

"Aw."

Raivis chuckled, "Being here brings out your inner child, doesn't it Eduard?"

"Yes! Yes!" Eduard pretended to jump up and down with a high pitched voice, making all three Baltics burst out in laughter.

* * *

Peter pulled on the hands of Berwald and Tino running from the security gate to the opening of the park. His excitement was so much for him to bear, he laughed as Tino stumbled to keep up, while Berwald just walked at his normal pace.

They stopped at the entrance; the line had long since gotten longer when they could see it from the security point.

"Hm..." Tino started to look around.

Berwald did the same.

Peter looked at them confused.

Then, he saw Tino smile in a certain direction, pulling Berwald and Peter with him, telling them to stay close.

The boy followed, clinging onto Berwald's hand and looking at the strangers watching them walk through the crowd. Suddenly, Peter's excitement didn't feel as bad to handle, and he it was replaced with fear.

"Tino! Glad you could make it!"

Peter turned to see a little clearing in the mass of people, he saw Tino hugging Eduard, Toris and Raivis smiling next to him and nodding their heads at Berwald.

Raivis.

Peter let go of Berwald's hand, "Raivis!" he cawed.

The Latvian braced himself for a hug from the other boy, smiling at him but on the inside gaping in surprise. So, they had planned to bring him here for a day with Peter's family to? Great, they could catch up on life.

In his arms, Peter felt the weirdly warm embrace of the older boy, and Raivis smelled really good today. "Hey Peter." Raivis said, "Your dad still scares me a little."

"I know. When I grow up I'm gonna be just like him, fierce and strong!" Peter and Raivis broke their hug while the adults talked amongst themselves.

"So Toris, how's life?"

"Oh, you know, different now that Ivan let us go."

"Th'ts n'ce t' hear."

"I know. So I've been going places that I felt like and soon moved in with Eduard and Raivis after me."

"Oh, well I've been seeing Berwald. We're... not, living together or anything."

"Oh, it might be like that one day."

Berwald chuckled.

"Let me tell you about Toris' boyfriend!"

"No Eduard!"

"He's dating Feliks –"

"Eduard!" Toris slapped the Estonian.

"H'y." Berwald said calmly.

"Berwald." Tino chided.

"Toris." Eduard snarled.

"Raivis." Toris called the boys closer by waving in hand at them.

"Eduard." Raivis said.

"Who's gonna say my awesome name?" Peter asked.

"Peter." Everyone said.

"Thank you."

"So..." Toris muttered, pulling out his map, "...where we gonna go first?"

"S'mething t' warm us up f'r th' d'y." Berwald said.

"A boat ride?" Raivis asked, "I like those."

"Why not a roller coaster?" Peter threw his arms up, "So that way we can scream and go upside down and –"

"Hang on there Sailor Boy." Tino raised his hand, "I'm not going upside down, I'm gonna go with Raivis on the boat rides."

"I'll ride with Peter." Eduard offered.

"I'll do the same." Toris said, "But I think something calm to start us off will be nice."

"What about you, Dad?" Peter aimed his question up at the Swede.

"'ll r'de w'th T'no on a boat r'de t' start, th'n I'm doin' roll'r coast'rs."

"Not in a tunnel of love, please?" Raivis asked, "I – I don't think it'd be comfortable waiting for you two at the exit to that..."

"Says the boy who loves romance novels." Eduard punched Raivis lightly in the shoulder.

"Alright, boat ride. One that drops! So we can be wet!" Peter threw his arms up again.

"Then I'll look like I peed my pants." Toris whined.

"Oh, well I'm sure we can pick up some diapers for you." Eduard poked the Lithuanian in the shoulder.

"And some for Peter." Tino said.

"Why?" Peter crossed his arms.

"'cause ya m'ght pee your p'nts on some of th'se r'des." Berwald smiled, "L'ke the Vikin' Coast'r."

"You and your Vikings!" Tino said, "What ever happened to, 'I'm the tough guy who doesn't need to carry around an axe'?"

Berwald just kept his smiled plastered on his face, looking at Peter.

"Hmm, are you saying that I can't ride a roller coaster like that?" Peter crossed his arms, "'cause I will!"

"Hmm, 'k." Berwald shrugged, "Maybe 'f ya do, ya w'n't h've to do laundry f'r a week."

"Oh boy, really?"

Tino laughed, "Finally, I don't have to – wait, what?"

"'f Peter r'des the Vikin'." Berwald said, "He doesn't hafta do laundry f'r a week. If he doesn't, he h's t' do laundry."

"Which I will not!" Peter stamped his feet, "I will ride the coaster, it probably isn't all that scary anyway."

"We'll see when we get in there." Eduard smiled, looking at the map, "The map shows it to be an impressive size."

"But!" Raivis said, "We're gonna start calm right?"

"Of course!" Toris said, "Oh, look, they're opening!"

"Finally!" Peter said, "I can't wait! You'll see Dad, I'll ride that coaster!"

* * *

****So let me get some things straight, this is probably going to be, uh, three or four chapters long and won't take that long to get the entire story up. And, Tino and Berwald aren't married - yet. Heck, I could finish the story this evening, but my friend is dragging me to church. *Gets a halo* anyway, hope you enjoyed and come back for seconds!****


	2. Toris, the Cold and wet Lithuanian

"Wow." Raivis said, looking up with Peter at the size of the roller coaster that they were talking about earlier.

Said ride was very tall, one of the loops raised so high up Peter was sure if you weren't upside down on it you would see the entire park.

"M-maybe laundry does sound like a good idea right about now." Raivis commented.

"Oh, no way!" Peter said, "I'm not gonna fold towel after towel and shirt after shirt."

"Well, I would." Raivis answered, "Where's Toris?"

"Where are the_ adults_?" Peter looked around.

"What?"

"The adults!"

"Toris?" Raivis started to run in one direction, while Peter ran in the other.

"Whoa, wait up boys!" Tino called, "We're over here."

"Um, if Peter goes on that..." Raivis pointed at the ride, "... do I have to go on it with him?"

Berwald started to smile again, looking at Eduard, he asked, "Does the b'y h've t' do any chores th't he doesn't w'nt t' do?"

"Vacuuming..." Eduard replied.

"Shoot." Raivis muttered, looking at Peter, "I've been given a challenge. I hate vacuuming."

"I'm sorry?" Peter said.

"OK boys!" Tino clapped his hands, "Now that we've seen this ride, let's go find a calm one to start us out!"

"One that drops!" Peter yelled, "Like that one, the one that looks like a round Viking boat!"

Toris looked up at Berwald, "Well... I guess this is why you came."

"Hm?" Berwald looked down at Toris.

"Because they have so many Viking themed rides here, right?"

"Yah, s're, l't's go w'th th't."

* * *

The ride they chose first had a wait time of five minutes currently, so Peter and Raivis raced each other to the front of the line while the adults followed quickly behind, Berwald leading them with his huge steps.

By the time they reached the front, two of the people operating the ride saw them, smiling at them and motioning them forward.

"All right." Peter muttered, "Gonna get wet!"

"Wait." Raivis grabbed Peter's shoulder. "We have to wait on the adults."

"Oh, you're not alone?" one of the people working asked.

"Yeah, my Dad and his b- friends brought us here." Peter remembered not to call Tino his dad's "Boyfriend" to strangers.

One reason was the thought of the kids being raised in a disturbed way; the other was Berwald's appearance. (Which, was explained ever so rudely to him by Denmark.)

"Hmm," the person – a name tag of Ryan – nodded at the boys.

_Call me paranoid_ Raivis thought, _but I don't find his staring at us all that amusing_.

When the adults showed up, Toris was – for some reason – leading the group and grabbed Raivis's shoulder, "You that excited?"

"Yeah!" Raivis answered, sounding excited but keeping his face aimed at Toris, which said _I don't like the guy over there._

"So, what's the occasion?" the other person asked, leading the group to their round "boat".

"Birthday." Eduard answered.

"Oh, who's the boy that gets the spanking today?"

"Th's 'un." Berwald clapped his hand down on Peter's head.

Ryan laughed, "Well, have a nice day, get in there tightly, this thing takes a sudden drop, and you _will_ get wet."

Toris stared wide eyed at the man, "Already?"

"Yeah." The other person answered, "Don't come back here when it gets hotter, the line's gonna be very long."

"Peter." Raivis said, "Sit next to me."

Tino shook in his seat, "Berwald... can I wait for you?"

"No." Berwald tightened the seat belt around his and Tino's legs, "'ts g'nna be 'k. J'st a dr'p."

Eduard laughed, the boat started lurching forward. "Tino, c'mon, it's not gonna kill you."

"But it will make me have to pee."

The other nations laughed.

Tino looked back at the people who operated the ride, seeing more groups of people walking over to start their days with a water ride.

"So... what do we want to talk about?" Toris asked randomly.

"How's about how Peter and Raivis are gonna get wet first?" Eduard pointed at the boys, "They'll be facing backward when we go down the first fall."

"We are!" Raivis asked, "Oh dear, Peter, I think we need diapers for you _and _me."

The adults did their share of chuckling, seeing the raising point to the first drop in their sights.

"Is it gonna be the boys?" Tino asked, talking like a game show announcer, "Or is it going to be Toris and Eduard?"

"Or~!" Toris did the same as Tino, "Is it going to be Berwald and Tino?"

"I think!" Eduard said, the "boat" lifted up onto the conveyor belt, with Toris and Eduard's back facing the drop. "It's us." He said glumly.

"Ha!" Tino pointed at them and laughed.

Raivis giggled, "Finally, good luck comes to me!"

"Or does it?" Tino asked, Berwald chuckling at everyone.

"Here we go~! Whee!" Peter was the only one to be prepared for said fall, the other men giving shouts as they plummeted a few feet into the water, Toris and Eduard getting soaked and the water hitting Raivis in the shoulder.

Tino laughed, seeing Toris with his mouth making an O and his hands in front of him like was Frankenstein, squealing in a really high voice that was unusual for him that the water was "Coldcold_**COOOOOOOOOOLD!**_"

Eduard, on the other hand, was laughing maniacally.

Berwald now exploded with the others in laughter, the "boat" turning to where Peter and Raivis couldn't see where they were going.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now!" Toris pointed at them, Eduard laughing even harder.

"Oh dear!" Raivis grabbed Peter's hand without knowing it, trying to look behind him, "It's isn't the sudden drop is it?"

The elder men looked at the sight of Raivis grabbing the younger boy's hand, Tino saw it adorable, Berwald saw it as an act of fear – no biggie, Toris saw it as one of those touchy feely moments, and Eduard saw it as a time to see both boys faces as they went down the second fall, water soaking them and making them laugh and shriek with how cold it was.

"I told you it was cold." Toris crossed his arms, sticking his nose up in the air.

"But we're sure as heck gonna be warm later!" Peter raised his hands, "I wanna be facing backward when the sudden drop comes!"

"In the meantime!" Raivis took the turn to be the game show announcer, "Tino and Berwald are the next ones to fall down backward!" seeing the next fall ahead, and Berwald and Tino weren't going to be getting away.

"Oh dear, it better not kill me." Tino commented, trying to look over his shoulder while Berwald just shrugged, "'m wearin' a h'ge coat 'nd a l'yer 'f clothes."

"Ha!" Peter laughed.

That was when the third drop was taken, Tino squealing at the sudden cold and Berwald grunting at the force his back hit against the seat whenever they landed.

Toris pointed at Tino and laughed like crazy, "Now you know how I feel!"

"Well at least my hair isn't in my face!"

True, Toris' hair was in his face, he brushed it away with a smile.

"Hey... Raivis." Peter whispered, "You've still got my hand."

The Latvian looked down at his hand, seeing it tightly around Peter's. He turned red, "S-sorry!" he spat out, releasing the hand.

"Hey." Peter lightly punched Raivis's shoulder, "If you need it for any other ride, it'll be here."

Raivis gave the younger boy a smile.

Peter blinked, seeing water dripping from Raivis's head, onto his jeans, his eyes looking at him with all the trust and care in the world.

Somehow... he went from looking like a 15 year old friend of his to someone... he wanted to stare at, for hours, and hours...

That was when the sudden drop came in. When the nations felt gravity pulling the down suddenly, Raivis's hand found Peter's again, Tino screamed and was clutching onto Berwald's arm like it was his lifeline, Toris and Eduard threw their arms up in the air.

All of them got just as soaked as Toris and Eduard did on the first drop.

"Tino, what was that?" Toris asked laughing, "You sounded like an opera singer."

"He 's 'ne wh'n he st'bs his toe." Berwald laughed.

"Shut it." Tino was mindful of the other two nations on board.

They all returned to the loading dock laughing, getting off with their clothes heavier then what they were before they got on.

"Su-San, are you sure your coat isn't that heavy?" Tino asked.

"'s f'ne." Berwald waved away the Finnish man's hands.

Peter took his sailor hat off to twist it, wringing water out of it before putting it back on his head, "That was awesome!" he cried.

Raivis nodded in agreement, shaking his head, sending water flying from his hair onto Eduard. "Sorry."

Toris' shirt threatened to lower itself down to reveal his collar bone, probably below that if he wasn't holding it up with one hand. "Um, can we, find a ride that could dry us off?" he asked, "My shirts..."

"Falling down?" Ryan asked, laughing, "Don't worry, unlike most parks, we have full body dryers outside. One dollar for six people at a time."

"Thank you, I was just about to ask that." Tino nodded.

Raivis kept an eye on Ryan, seeing the worker eyeing Toris like he was candy that a starving child wanted. The Latvian bit his lip, grabbing the Lithuanian's hand and pulling him along, followed by Peter grabbing Berwald's hand, "Where to next?" he cried.

_Anywhere but here._ Raivis thought, seeing Ryan walking after them from the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Alright!" Tino pulled out his wallet, which was damp, but the money inside was dry. He handed a bill to Peter, "You and Raivis share a dryer. We adults will squeeze into one."

Raivis went to object, seeing Ryan walking in the opposite direction but eyeing back at Toris. Peter dragged him into a dryer that someone wasted their money on and left running. Standing in the dryer with his arms open he laughed, "C'mon Raivis, it isn't going to eat you whole!"

The Latvian crawled in with the younger boy, enjoyed the heat blowing against him.

That was when Peter started to walk around the dryer, eyes closed, enjoying the heat.

Raivis kept looking outside for Ryan; he had an uncomfortable feeling that he was going to be seeing him more then once today.

That was when Peter ran face first into Raivis's chest, making an "Oof." Sound and accidentally making his arms go to surround Raivis, as for a hug.

The older of the two took the message incorrectly, throwing his arms around Peter and resting his chin on his head.

"R'v's." Peter mumbled through the still damp fabric of the shirt, "R'v's!"

"Hm? Oh! S-sorry Peter!" Raivis let the Sealander go, "I – I didn't mean to – it's j-just I'm... c-cold!"

"Well, I'm not that warm either." Peter mumbled as the dryer turned off. He exited the dryer to put the bill inside, entering again when the dryer was working again.

With his hands behind his back and face towards the ground, Raivis traced a line at the bottom of the dryer with the toe of his shoe.

"Hey, it's alright, Raivis." Peter said, "Nothing to be ashamed about! I see Tino give Dad hugs like that all the time!"

_Yeah, but they're in love..._ Raivis thought about his latest romance novel he was reading, shaking his head. He liked Peter, more then he thought he was supposed to – and the novels just fueled his expectations of being showed affection back from the Sealander.

And Ryan, the way he acted towards Toris. That was another thing most likely fueled by the novels.

"Alright boys!" Eduard called, "Let's go!"

The younger two nations left their dryer to see the adults giggling like little girls while leaving theirs. Berwald hit his head against the top of said dryer, looking at it with one eye squinted while rubbing the area of impact.

Tino laughed at him, pulling the map (A little soaked but still useable) from Toris' pocket. "Alright, where to now?"

"There!" Eduard started to act like a child again, pointing at the ride he pointed at earlier, "That one! It looks fun!"

"Hey, imitate the kid again, Eduard." Toris said, "Show the others."

Eduard pretended to jump up and down, talking in his high pitched voice that made the other males crack up.

"Sir." Ryan reappeared behind Toris, making the Lithuanian jump.

"Yes? Oh, hi, how are you?"

"Yes, you dropped your phone."

Toris looked at the phone presented to him – yes, it was _his _phone alright. He felt the pocket he put it in, feeling it not there. "Oh, thank you! I don't know what I would've done without you bringing it back to me, thank you."

"No prob." Ryan smiled at Toris, before looking at Raivis and walking away.

That was when Raivis's knees gave out from underneath him. Peter, the only one close enough, caught the older boy before he hit the ground, "Raivis? Raivis, are you OK?"

Toris stopped checking his phone to see the youngest Baltic laying in Peter's arms, mouth agape after where Ryan walked off.

_Oh boy_ Toris thought, _Another paranoia attack_.

* * *

"That was fun!" Peter and Raivis walked behind the adults away from the ride they recently rode. "Raivis, did you see that man handing off that bridge? It was so cool and scary at the same time."

_It was a robot, Peter._ Raivis thought to himself before smiling at the younger micro-nation, "Yeah, that was pretty cool."

"Hey." Toris looked at his phone again, "Who the crap is Ryan?"

"I don't know any one by the name of Ryan." Eduard muttered, looking at the map over Tino's shoulder.

"Well, it's in my contacts."

Raivis had to grab Peter's shoulders to keep from falling down.

Berwald looked around them, keeping everyone near him like he was the mother of a group of birds. Sure, some people were looking at them, but they kept their distance whenever they caught Berwald's eye.

"Su-San." Tino tugged on the Swede's shoulder, "Raivis and I are gonna go with you guys to that ride over there" he pointed at a roller coaster, "But we're gonna wait for you, alright?"

"Hm." Berwald nodded.

"Uh..." Toris said, "I'm not ready for roller coasters yet, uh, I'll ride some other rides with drops in them, then I'll ride roller coasters, OK?"

"You pansy." Eduard said deeply, "You wanna be a man? Grow a pair and ride that one now!"

"Lose the deep voice." Toris answered in a high pitch, "And maybe I will! Hehe, look at me, I'm Poland!" he flipped his brown hair back like Raivis had seen Feliks do at times.

The other three nations were laughing, Raivis was used to it. Ever since they had been on their own, they joked around and made funny voices to keep themselves amused. (Raivis did a Bugs Bunny perfectly yesterday)

Thus, made Toris and Eduard walk to the next ride, making the same high pitched and deep voices to each other.

Peter tapped Raivis's shoulder, "Is it normal for them to be so... goofy?"

"We do it all the time, now that Ivan isn't breathing down our necks," Raivis shrugged, "I just play along. But it's amusing. You should see their sock puppet shows."

Peter laughed, walking with Berwald and Eduard to the line of the ride while Tino, Raivis, and Toris traveled to where people left it.

"Hey, Tino." Toris poked the Fin in the shoulder, "Raivis can make himself sound like a dying cat. Wanna hear?"

A laugh, "Well, aren't you childish today or what?"

"Vearchk-ly." Toris used phlegm, holding his arm out to Raivis, "Dead a-chact, please?"

"Cat, said with phlegm, sounds funny." Tino giggled.

Raivis nodded, "Look at me look at me I'm a cute ca- _**Rawererereah!**_"

Tino jumped back, "Goodness, I really did think that a cat was dying."

Toris patted Raivis on the head, "That's my boy!"

"Oh, is it just me or do we keep meeting?"

Ryan was behind them when Toris and Raivis turned around. The Latvian instantly felt the need to run away, carrying Toris with him – but there was a couple problems with that. One, Toris weighted more then the maximum weight Raivis could carry, and two, it would look really weird.

The Lithuanian smiled at the operator, "Heh, well, what are you here for?"

"I'm trying to figure out what _ride_ I operate next." Ryan winked at Toris.

_I know which one it isn't, and that's Toris, you bitch._ Raivis thought bitterly.

The Lithuanian didn't get the hint Ryan dropped, "Oh, well, is it this one?"

"Maybe it is." Ryan shrugged, "And, I don't mean to barge into your personal life or anything, but, is this boy here," Ryan rested a hand on the Latvian's head, "Your offspring?"

"Oh no." Toris kindly made Ryan move his invading limb, "I'm his uncle."

"I see."

Tino appeared next to Toris, "OK, look, there's Su-San and them, got to go!" he pulled the Baltics away, Toris saying a polite good-bye to Ryan.

Raivis was shaking still.

* * *

****Toris be hasing a stalker! Creepy! (I'm sorry, but I can't just make the story all fluffy, I must torture someone, and that poor someone is Toris. Don't worry, Ryan's gonna go poof in the next chapter.) OK, so, this story is basically what happened to me or friends and relatives of mine whenever we went to different parks. So, you could say that this is Dollywood, Disney World, Universal, and Ghost Town in the Sky all in one park. (Boat ride came from Disney, the water ride in Animal Kingdom.) Oh, and I know that the Baltics are OOC, but it has a few good reasons. One is that they can be made to be really goofy and fun to be around (Three Stooges, anyone?) Two is that I can throw in what I do most of the time. (Sock puppet shows I still do, and I can't sound like Bugs Bunny, but Latvia can.) Speaking of Latvia, go watch "LATVIAAA!" ten minute challenge on YouTube, and tell me you hear Wachovia's newest advertisers. LOL OFF TRACK! Anyway, if you liked it, come back for thirds!** If not, don't leave a comment. Unless there's a typing error that bugs you in there somewhere, say so.


	3. Lunch, with a side of stupidity

"So..." Raivis trailed off; looking at the next ride they came to. "...this is a thing that holds two per seat?"

"Says here." Eduard looked up from the map, "It's a shooting-while-you-go ride."

Peter grabbed Raivis's arm, "Then Raivis is with me!"

"Of course." Tino said, looking at the Estonian, "He really needs to see Raivis more often, Eduard."

Toris smiled at Tino, "We wish we could have more days like this, but with the three of us being paranoid about Ivan, well, it isn't possible."

"Ya s'yin' 'm not int'm'datin' 'nough fer ya?" Berwald asked.

"Su-San! You are not intimidating!" Tino said like a wife, "Quit calling yourself that! You are handsome and not scary at all."

Eduard flinched, surprised that the Swede didn't tackle the Fin for saying something like that _right to his face_.

"Dad! C'mon! It has a fifteen minute waiting time!" Peter called, Raivis being dragged behind him as he ran to the line.

Berwald only had to walk to catch up, Eduard following and Toris keeping Tino by his side.

"You know that Ryan guy?" Toris whispered to Tino.

"Oh, that guy that saw us like four times today?" Tino responded, "Yeah."

"Well, I think he got ahold of my phone when it fell out of my pocket," Toris stopped with the other nations in line, "And put _his_ number in the contacts."

Tino blinked, "Delete it."

"But... what if he calls?"

"Aren't you dating Feliks?" Tino asked.

"NO!" Toris replied firmly, getting a few stares from other people. He shook his head in distress, "I mean, Eduard and Raivis think we are, but we aren't."

"Oh, I see." Tino patted the Lithuanian on the back, "Well, just for today, Feliks is your BF. And if that Ryan guy calls, change your number."

"OK." Toris said, shaking from the thought of this Ryan guy stalking him like Ivan used to.

Ryan and Ivan sounded a lot alike...

"Toris." Eduard chimed, interrupting the thoughts of the other man, "Your riding with me, right?"

"Y-yeah!" Toris answered, pulling out his phone, "Hold on, I gotta do something."

He went through the list to Ryan's self-inserted contact, selected it, and erased it, promising himself to change his number and get the word out to the other people on his list.

In the meantime, Toris came here to have fun, not to be stalked by Ryan.

Peter and Raivis stood in front of the adults, idly looking around the room they were in while they waited for their turn on the ride. Seeing the things up on the wall and everything was interesting, but they got old after staring at them for a while.

"Hey, Peter." Raivis muttered, "Is it just me, or does this feel kinda... I don't know... spacey?"

"It's outer space shooting." Peter answered, "We're in a different part of the park, so, yeah."

"Are you still going to ride the coaster your Dad challenged you to ride?" Raivis swallowed a bit.

"Sure I am!" Peter said, sounding braver then he felt, "I don't wanna fold clothes! And I'm sure that you don't wanna vacuum."

"I don't." Raivis muttered, "Is there a way that you can change the challenge – like, I go on a smaller coaster that goes upside down by myself."

"Nope. Once Dad makes a deal, it's a deal unless it has to be changed by reason." Peter pulled Raivis forward and saw that they were almost up to the ride. "If I get a higher score, though, you have to get me another boat making kit."

"And if it's me?"

"You can get a free hug and a sandwich." Peter smiled at the older boy.

"Nah, how about a laptop?" Raivis joked.

"I don't have that much allowance, smart one."

"Well, you buy me another game for my Wii."

"Which one?"

"The racing one."

"There's a buncha racing ones, Raivis."

"The one with the mushrooms..."

"Mario Kart?"

"Yeah, that and three wheels."

"I don't like you right now, but OK." Peter crossed his arms, next in line, "I guess boat making kits cost just as much, huh?"

"Yeah, from the store I get them from, the cheapest one is forty bucks."

"Dang!"

"A'r'gt boys." Berwald pushed the younger nations forward, letting them walk to the on coming car that awaited them.

"Sweet! I feel like I can rule the world, desu yo!" Peter waved an arm around, Raivis nodding at the man who helped him into the car.

Toris and Eduard got into the car behind them.

"Hey there." Ryan said, locking Toris and Eduard in, "Stay safe, have fun." He winked at the Lithuanian.

Making said man shudder after Ryan walked off.

"Is he... stalking you?" Eduard asked nervously.

"He put his number in my contacts before handing me back my phone." Toris was shaking, "I'm scared."

"Well, Feliks can come and save you."

"Um, no."

The two Baltics laughed.

* * *

"I am... _HUNGARY!_" Raivis commented once they left the ride, celebrating that he was going to get a new game.

Peter, sulking a little from losing, then laughed at the deep voice that left the usually calm and sweet sounding Raivis.

His sweet sounding Raivis.

"Well, if everyone else is hungry, then we're gonna get lunch." Toris answered, "Oh, and, like, by the way." his high pitched voice returned, "No one cares if, like, you won a, like, free game from your little BF."

"Grow a pair, stop talking like a girl." Eduard's deep voice also made a comeback.

"But!" Raivis held his nose, "If you call now in the next ten seconds, we'll throw in a free Hit-Him-In-The-Nuts-Because-He's-Talking-Like-A-Snobby-Teen Paddle for free! That's the Nut-Grower, and the Hit-Him-In-The-Nuts-Because-He's-Talking-Like-A-Snobby-Teen Paddle all for the price of~"

All three Baltics spoke in their respective fake voices, "One Million Dollars!" lifting their pinkies to their mouths.

The other three nations laughed so hard, Peter fell over.

"You guys should show up at the late night comedy on Saturday." Tino wiped tears from his eyes.

"We just do it for our entertainment." Eduard smiled, "It makes me feel young again."

"And you're what, fifty?"

"Hey now."

"I'm just saying." Toris held his hand out to the Estonian, "You are old."

"Look who's talking!" Eduard replied.

"Su-San, are you ready for lunch?" Tino started looking at the map for places to eat, "If you are, I'm sure that there's –"

"'m starvin'." Berwald replied, sounding glad that they – _finally –_ got to eat somewhere, and sit down.

"My feet hurt." Peter said, "N-not that much though." He added, looking at his Dad.

"Well, I'm sure we could all say the same thing, Peter." Eduard replied.

"My f't dun h'rt." Berwald mumbled.

"If mine start to kill me." Tino made a scene, grabbing his hands together and holding them to one side of his face, blinking at Berwald, "Would you carry me, my love?"

_Oh my gosh, romance novel scene._ Raivis thought, staring wide eyed at the lovers.

"Love birds." Peter mumbled.

"Hm." Berwald held his chin in thought, "'nly 'f ya sleep w'th me t'night."

"Wink wink, nudge nudge." Toris brought back the high voice again.

"Toris!" Eduard slapped said man in the shoulder, "There are little ones."

"Like Raivis doesn't read anything graphic." Toris argued, "Besides, he knows more about –"

"Moving on!" Raivis called before Tino could, grabbing Peter's hand, and walking to catch up with the idly walking along adults.

"Raivis." Peter poked the older nation in the shoulder, "What did Toris mean by 'Wink wink, nudge nudge'?"

"Nothing." Came the reply.

* * *

"Ah, bite! Nom, nom, nom, nom, nom." Raivis made Peter laugh by eating a fry in a certain fashion.

Toris was going through his phone, he had a missed call, most likely from Ryan. He wished that anyone but Ivan – that included Feliks – could come and at least slap this man into getting some sense. Feliks – _Ah, he'd to the job just fine!_ Toris thought.

Speaking of Feliks... there was Ryan, at the entrance to restaurant, talking to another coworker.

Toris' jaw shook as he bit into a hotdog, Eduard and Raivis sitting next to him not enough to make him comfortable.

Berwald, on the other hand, could make Toris feel safe – hey, he was the guy who made the restaurant open another line just for them by staring at the people working – although he was probably day dreaming.

So... Toris felt, mildly safe.

"Su-San." Tino said, "You want something else? You've already eaten all of your food, plus dessert, and I'm not even halfway done."

Berwald paused in mid-sip of his soda, shaking his head at the Fin before continuing.

"I wanna be like that!" Peter said, "I wanna eat a huge meal and not be stuffed!"

"Ya g'nna hafta g't off y'r butt." Berwald commented, "'n w'rk, get muscl's, 'n _eat healthy._" He ended the last two words clear as day.

"Yeah, yeah..." Peter shrugged, "I thought you were big and muscular naturally."

_Hmm, big guys..._ Raivis thought, seeing Peter as a man like Berwald and not the cute, small boy he was.

That was when an image popped into his head, making his blush.

"Is it hot in here to you, Raivis?" Toris noticed the young nation's change of color.

"N-no. Why?" Raivis asked calmly.

"Because." Eduard said sternly, "This. Is. Good." He placed another fry into his mouth.

Tino laughed at how the Estonian kept his face to strict that entire time.

"You guys are so goofy." Peter sighed, "That it's a wonder that Dad hasn't melted from the weirdness radiating away from you two."

"Oh, wait, no, no, no!" Tino slid down in his seat like he was melting, "I'm melting! You and your goofiness! Eduard, I thought we were friends!"

"We were never friends!" Eduard took a loud deep breath, "Just accomplices. Now I have..." he held up Tino's wallet, which was sitting in the middle of the table, "...all the money in the world!" he held it up, not high enough for the other people in the restaurant to see.

"Noes! My monies!" Toris made a squeaky voice, snatching the wallet away from Eduard.

"It is not!" Raivis said deeply, "'Tis mine!" he snatched the wallet away from Toris.

"Noes!" Toris' voice was high and squeaky, "My monies be gone!"

"Ya w'nt s'me cheese w'th th't wine?" Berwald asked, shaking his almost empty cup around to make the ice slide and bring up the last of the soda.

"Yush!" Toris brought out his so called Green Giant voice, "Because I am, Lithuanian."

"Explains the weirdness." Tino commented, sitting up.

"OK, give Tino back his wallet." Peter snatched said item from Raivis, handing it to the Finnish man.

* * *

"Bathroom break!" Tino called, "What?" he asked, looking at the nations as they just left the restaurant, "Soda goes through my system like that." He snapped his fingers.

""kay. 'nyone else?" Berwald asked.

"Me." Peter said quietly, crossing his legs.

"Gotta go, go, go!" Eduard hissed, "Ha, get it? Raivis." He nudged the Latvian in the shoulder.

"Oh! Go, go, Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin' Pow-er Ran-gers!" Raivis sang dramatically.

Toris had to lean against the wall, and Peter about went right there from laughing so hard.

* * *

Inside the restroom, Toris was the only one at the sink, said restroom was relatively empty aside from Peter still in a stall, because he felt "Invaded" standing at the urinals.

He looked up at the mirror, seeing Ryan right behind him. He turned around; gasping to make sure he was just seeing things.

He wasn't.

Ryan pinned the Lithuanian to the wall, smiling, "Hello, Toris." He said like they were friends, "Having fun?"

Toris couldn't answer, he was too scared to. Peter would come out though, probably scare the man away.

Ryan's face was nearing.

_Oh, shit no..._ Toris thought, _He's gonna force me to kiss him._

Peter could be heard leaving his stall.

_Thank goodness._ Toris, on the inside, loosened up his stiff form.

"Aren't you going to kiss me, Toris?" Ryan whispered.

Toris blinked, hearing Peter leave through the other doorway of the restroom.

_Great. _Toris thought, _I'm going to be violated right here in this bathroom –_

"Hey! Like, what are you doing, you moron!"

Never before had Toris been so glad to hear that voice.

Ryan was grabbed by the collar, ripped back and thrown against a wall.

Toris smiled at his rescuer.

* * *

"What's taking Toris?" Eduard asked when Peter walked over to them.

"I thought he was already out here?" Peter looked around, "Guess not..."

"There he is." Raivis pointed at the Lithuanian, emerging from the bathroom with someone by his side.

"Feliks?" Tino blinked at the Polish man.

The two looked back at the door, seeing Ryan rubbing his face from where Feliks had slapped him while giving them a deadly look. Toris looked back at the blonde and smiled at him, "Thank you." He said, "I thought I would have died if a guy that worked at a park tried to, y'know."

"Like, totes cool, Liet." Feliks responded, walking over to Toris' group.

"Feliks." Eduard said, "W-what are you doing here?"

"I just, like, rescued Toris from being raped by that Ryan guy. I, like, so felt something was going to happen to Toris today. So, I, like, got in here." Feliks flipped his hair back.

"Oh, I see..." Tino could feel Berwald starting to tense next to him, seeing as how Berwald wouldn't want a cross-dresser near his adopted son.

"Hey Feliks." Raivis waved at the newcomer.

"Like, Raivis, you totally need to get a haircut, and – oh, Peter! You are, like, so cute!" Feliks kneeled down, grabbing Peter's cheeks.

Berwald gave off an uncomfortable atmosphere. Tino grabbed his arm, "He's fine, Berwald." The Fin whispered.

The Swede grunted a response.

"So... what are you gonna do now?" Eduard asked Feliks after the Polish man stood up, Peter rubbing his cheeks from the painful pinching.

"I'm, like, gonna walk around with you guys." Feliks wrapped an arm around Toris, "Because, like, my Liet needs to be protected from that stupid Ryan guy, and of course, he's mine."

"Told you they were dating." Eduard whispered to Tino.

"Like, Liet?"

"Yes, Poland?"

Feliks smiled at the others, "Sorry, but this needs a quick private talk. BRB." He dragged the Lithuanian away.

Raivis looked after them before turning to Peter, unconsciously rubbing Peter's still red cheek – "Sorry about what Feliks did..." the Latvian commented, pulling his hand away. _He hurt Peter._

The Sealandic boy grinned, "As long as it wasn't you, it's cool."

Raivis kept looking at the ground, blushing at Peter's words.

Toris and Feliks came back, Toris red and Feliks smiling from ear to ear, "So, like, I know this may not be a shock to you, but, Toris is my BF now."

Tino jerked his head to Eduard, "You said they were already dating."

"I thought they were to." The Estonian rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Like, what did you tell them?"

* * *

**OMG!** Poland!**

_Toris: Dadada! Gay man! _

Eduard: Hi! Here I come to save the day!

**Raivis: And I look, fabulooooooouuuus!"**

Poland: Like, that wasn't cool.

**LOL I just had to put that in there, along with an episode reference. If you can point it out (Which, I'm sure it's obvious) and give me the episode number, food being eaten, and by which character (Obvious, I just want to see who reads my author notes.) then you get... something. **Sorry if you liked Ryan, but I didn't so I made Poland come and be the hero in this story – although it's normally Alfred. But he's Matthew's Ryan stalking Toris is actually what happened to my sister and her friend one time at Ghost Town, every ride they went to the same guy was operating it. That was it, no confrontation or anything like that.** So, I was somewhat original with Ryan stalking Toris. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon, and – will Peter ride the coaster? Will Raivis tell Peter about his true feelings for him? Will Feliks keep Ryan away from Toris, or will Ryan come back to stalk Toris even more? Will Tino ever be carried by Berwald because his feet hurt? Will Berwald not attack Feliks? Will Eduard get some action in this story? Will the Baltic Nations stop doing goofy things? **Will you review and tell me the good things about this story and not flame it because you know flames will be burned with green fire and murdered with hockey stick?**


	4. Feliks the Secret Keeper

"Faster Raivis! Faster, faster, faster!" Peter yelled. "Raivis, go faster!"

Said Latvian tried to make the object they were sitting in go faster along with the young boy. It was one of those rides that spun you around and made you dizzy, but you controlled how fast you went. Right now, Raivis was helping Peter go so fast that they couldn't see the adults who squeezed into another object, including Feliks.

"Oh, my!" Tino yelled, "The world's a blur!"

"We're going really fast Toris!" Eduard chimed like a kid, "Really fast!"

"Wheeee!" Toris squealed, making the other adults laugh even harder for the umpteenth time that day.

Feliks grabbed the thing in the center, "Can we, like, go any faster?" he asked, "I wanna go faster!"

"Berwald, make us spin!" Tino called.

Berwald was the one who started the adults at their speed anyway, he grabbed the middle turn piece, making them go somewhat faster. Eduard had to close his eyes, because the world was spinning, literally.

That was when the ride came to an abrupt stop.

Peter got out drunkenly, stumbling around before grabbing the side for support. Raivis came out next, tripping over nothing, and helping Peter to the exit behind the adults.

Berwald was probably the only one who stumbled a little bit, everyone else, to him, looked drunk.

"Oh, that was, ah!" Tino fell backwards, Berwald catching him with one arm, "Oh, I don't think I can stand..."

Toris shook his head violently, dizziness gone. Feliks, however, was clinging to him, "Wow, like, everyone's, like, going up."

"That's it." Toris rested a hand behind Feliks' legs, scooping him up into a bridal carry.

"Whoa! Like, Omigosh, Toris, what are you doing?" Feliks asked, "Like, I can totes walk on my on."

"No you can't."

"Like, can to."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can!"

"Your argument is invalid!" Eduard cawed, "Let's go the roller coasters now!"

Peter and Raivis immediately became un-dizzy, "What?" They both said at the same time.

Berwald's smirk arrived, "Ya dun r'de 'n the coast'r..." he held Tino as the Fin tried to stand up, "...ya g'tta do ch'res."

Raivis eeped, grabbing Peter's hand.

"Not now, Dad." Peter said, "Let's go ride something smaller."

"Like, I'm not riding." Feliks said, "I'll like, wait for you."

"Of course." Toris muttered.

"Well, like, I think I'm good with my feet not going over my head." Feliks wrapped his arms around Toris' neck, "Do you?"

"Of course." Toris smiled, "I'm gonna be a man."

"Finally, he grew a pair!" Eduard's deep voice returned for the third time that day.

"Am I'm the Green Giant." Toris replied, tone deep.

"Oh, really?" Raivis's voice hit puberty, "Well have I got news for you, it's time for~"

"Tea!" Eduard squeaked.

"I, like, love how epic you are." Feliks giggled, "I, like, really want you to take me home tonight."

Toris' face turned red.

"'n ya thought I'd b' g'ttin' s'me acti'n t'night." Berwald whispered to the Lithuanian.

"Su-San." Tino stiff lipped.

That was when the Swede smiled down at his boyfriend.

"Let's go! To the epicness of epic!" Peter dragged Raivis away, quickly followed by the adults.

* * *

The newest ride that they came to was wooden, so it wouldn't go upside down. The thing about it was, it was loud. And the track went around, and literally came up next to where the line was, flying by and giving a cool breeze to the people standing in line.

"Awesome!" Peter yelled after the fifth train went by, "Isn't this gonna be fun Raivis?"

"Uh..." Raivis could now see where the ride took it's adrenaline start, it was carried up a large hill, dropped almost straight down, and then went up again, making the coaster look terrifying at first.

Then the rest of the track was hidden, aside form the part that ran next to the line and where the trains pulled in.

"Well, it may live up to its name." Tino commented, "Look at it. Berwald, are you sure you're gonna be OK in a car?"

"'f course." Berwald replied, "Ya g'tta r'de t' No 'xepti'ns."

"Aw." Tino looked at his feet, shaking a little. "I see."

"Like, Toris, I'm gonna, like wait for you, at, like, the exit? Cool?" Feliks hugged the Lithuanian by the arm.

"Sure." Toris replied, thankful that Feliks wasn't going to hang off of him for the ride.

Eduard smiled and stepped up next to him, "Looks like I'm still your ride buddy."

Toris smiled at the Estonian, "Yeah."

"Oh, like, by the way." Feliks said, "I haven't, like, seen that stalker freak around lately. I think he's, like, gone."

Toris nodded at what he had noticed ever since Feliks came around.

Said Polish man kissed Toris on the cheek, "You're like, so quiet today."

"Hm."

"Hm?"

Feliks leaned in and whispered something, backing away with a red faced Lithuanian and a smile upon his own face.

"What did he say?" Eduard asked.

"I'll tell you later." Toris' eyes were half closed, a devious smirk on his face as he stared at Feliks.

"Oh, I see..."

"Hey, Berwald." Tino and the others stepped forward as the line continued to on to the ride, "My feet are killing me..."

That was when the ground and Tino's feet separated, Berwald holding his boyfriend in his hands like he would Hana-Tamago. The Fin relaxed a little bit, and then blushed, seeing other people stare at them. "T-thanks..."

"'ll f'r m' w'fe." Berwald held Tino a little closer.

"What have we established about calling me your wife?" Tino hissed.

Berwald just smiled.

"Oh!" Peter pointed up, "Lookie!"

Raivis did as told, looking up and seeing the train go down, hearing the screams of the people on board.

"Looks like a... scary fall." Raivis muttered.

"Don't worry! I'll ride with you and we can hold hands." Peter leaned in and whispered, "Plus, I'm gonna do the same on the big Viking coaster."

Raivis nodded, biting his lip. Right about now, laundry seemed like a better thing to do, why couldn't Raivis and Peter switch chores for a day? That would be much better, yes; Raivis could fold clothes and clean Peter's room while Peter vacuumed a huge house.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the group – minus Feliks, who made a big show jumping across the seat to the exit – settled into the cars, buckled in and waited for the lap bar to come down.

"All right." Peter muttered, "Gonna go fast!"

_Really? _Raivis thought, _I thought we were gonna get wet again._

His hand found Peter's unconsciously, and whenever the operators came to make sure that they were inside the ride as well as could be, they "Aww"ed in their heads.

Aside from a couple old ones, who just wanted to get the day over with and go home.

Tino was completely hidden from the people in line by Berwald; he snuggled against him – anxiety rising in his gut about this ride. Sure, he took a drop earlier, but that was a water ride. And he had gone really fast – that was the Dizzy Disk thing. Going really fast and falling didn't sound all too pleasant.

But that was what was offered at an amusement park.

"'s 'k, T'no." Berwald muttered after the operators made sure they were safe, "'s j'st a r'de. Not g'nna kill ya."

"Hm." Tino replied.

"Alright, keep your hands and feet inside the cars at all times!" the operator at the microphone said cheerfully.

"Toris, we're gonna fly!" Peter said to the Lithuanian in front of him.

Toris turned his head back, going to nod, but the train jerked forward, causing him to face the front. When they were moving, he turned his head back, "Are you gonna raise your arms during the drop, Raivis?"

The Latvian shrugged, "Maybe not." He pressed his feet against the front of the car, holding the lap bar with his hands against his stomach.

"I am! Woo Hoo!" Peter called seeing people below as they made a turn to go down to the rising of the first drop.

_It's just a ride._ Raivis thought, hearing the chain pull the train up, sounding like a gun going off and chains rattling at the same time. _Just a ride. No one's died on it before. If anyone did die on it they would have closed the ride down or not have built it at all. Besides, it's just one huge drop and then a few more, the rest of the ride's gonna be calm and fast and – _

"Here we go!" Peter said, the front of the train peeking over the top, "Ready Raivis?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I guess I'm ready to – _**PETER SAVE ME I'M FALLING!**_"

"_**WHEEEEE!**_"

* * *

"Haha, look at you Raivis!" Peter pointed to the picture of the two falling at the exit of the ride, "You look like you're turning into Pac-Man."

Toris held his nose, "Wakawakawakawakawaka."

Feliks clung onto him laughing, looking at the picture of Toris and Eduard, the Lithuanian holding his arms up and the Estonian clutching onto the lap bar.

Tino tugged at Berwald's sleeve, "You held your arms up." He pointed at their picture.

Peter looked as well, seeing Berwald with his arms up and Tino looking down, as if a spider had attacked his toe.

"W'll then." Berwald pulled his group along, "B'throom break, th'n we're g'nna go r'de the Vikin' Coast'r."

Peter stopped his smiling, now? Of all times for the rest of the day, now?

Raivis was thinking the same thing, as the group entered the bathroom, pushing past other males as they did.

"Hey," a guy poked at Feliks, "No chicks in the men's room."

Toris growled at the man, pulling Feliks away.

Raivis went to the stalls, going to shut himself inside one and hug himself before going back out. He didn't want to ride that coaster yet, maybe ride the wooden one they just rode again to get him ready.

No, ride that one over and over and over again until Raivis wasn't scared whenever they came to the first drop.

"Raivis?"

Said Latvian looked down, seeing Peter's face from the separation of the stall to the floor, "Are you OK?"

"We're gonna wait for you outside, boys!" Tino called.

"Peter." Raivis whispered, pulling him into the stall, "I'm not ready."

"I am." Peter covered his fear with bravery, "I'm gonna go, and you are to."

"But," Raivis said, "I'm not ready... I'm scared... I mean... how about we go out there and ask your dad if you can do my chores and I can do your chores?"

"But I don't wanna vacuum." Peter half whined.

Raivis sighed, _That's why I adore you so much..._

"Raivis?"

"Hm?"

"What is it called whenever someone looks cute?"

"Uh... a, crush?"

"Yeah."

The boys were quiet a second, before leaving the stall.

Outside, the adults were next to a tree, talking away.

Peter looked at Raivis, grabbing his hand and saying, "Don't worry. It's a ride; we'll go on it and face it together. I'll be there."

Raivis smiled at the younger boy, "Thank you." He squeezed the hand.

"Raivis?"

"Hm?"

Peter was quiet for a second, seeing the adults weren't looking at them. He turned back to Raivis, tugging him to the other side of the building that contained the bathrooms.

"Peter, what are –"

"Shh," Peter said, "Raivis?"

"What is it Peter?" The Latvian asked, a little annoyed.

"W-well..." the Sealander gave a huge sigh, before putting his back to the wall and pulling Raivis in front of him, as if the older boy was pinning him to the wall.

"Peter –" Raivis tried to pull away.

"No, don't!" Peter pulled him back, "Raivis, stand still!"

"What are you doing? They're waiting on us!" Raivis hissed.

"Not yet." Peter sighed, holding Raivis's hands, "I just wanna do this... incase."

"Incase what, Peter?"

There was no answer.

Peter pulled the older boy closer, the height difference was by a head, but that didn't matter.

The Sealandic boy pulled the Latvian's face down to his.

"Don't kill me, please." Peter said, and pressed his lips to Raivis's.

"Hmmf!" Raivis muffled.

_He... he... he... he... he's... kissing me... this is wrong; we're too young, too young, too young!_

That was when Raivis took dominance, making Peter open his mouth so he could stick his tongue inside, like how he read in romance novels.

_Making out... beside a bathroom... such a romantic place..._ Raivis thought sarcastically, his dominance being challenged by Peter.

* * *

The adults waited patiently, all looking at the exit to the restroom every once in a while.

"Ugh, what's taking them?" Feliks asked, "I'm gonna go check up on them."

"Raivis doesn't like public restrooms." Toris said, "So he's most likely going to take his time."

"Maybe Peter's waiting on him." Tino said, mainly to himself, feeding the thought that the boys were taken away.

"Ugh, still." Feliks went back to the building.

* * *

Peter was now being pushed against the wall, an over excited Raivis doing so.

_Peter loves me, he loves me back, he loves me back..._

_He's fine with it, he's kissing me, he's fine with it..._

The kiss became sloppy; both boys started pushing the other's tongue, lips separating every so often.

_I love him..._

"Boys?"

Raivis and Peter pulled away quickly, the other's breath in their mouths and that feeling of the kiss lingering as they looked at Feliks as if they were caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

Feliks was gaping at them.

"F-Feliks, I –" Raivis started.

"Oh!" Feliks grabbed his hands together, "So cute! Peter and Raivis, how else could it work out?"

Peter was red faced, looking at the ground. His dad wouldn't mind, he knew – because Berwald was a supporter of this kind of stuff – but what he was scared of was that Berwald would pull him aside and say things like, "Y'r to young." Or, "R'v's isn't wh' ya sh'ld be kissin'."

Raivis was scared that Toris and Eduard were going to kill him, making out with a boy that was the youngest in the group.

Feliks was gonna tell.

They knew it.

He giggled, "I'll just say you two started to chase a frog."

"Huh?" both boys looked at him.

"You heard me, you saw a frog and you decided to chase it." Feliks smiled, "Although I hate frogs..."

Raivis and Peter smiled at each other. It was a secret that Feliks was gonna keep until the boys decided it was time to speak out.

Led back by the Polish man, the story of the frog was believed; Berwald had his hands firmly on both boys' shoulders.

"S'..." he said, smirk on his face, "...d' ya still w'nna keep th' ch'llenge? Or ch'res?"

"Challenge." Both boys said, no fear at all and bravery in its place.

* * *

****GAH I FEEL LIKE I MADE RAIVIS A PEDO! I mean, how old is Peter in this story – hmm, 12? And how old is Raivis? 15. So, even though it's a three year difference, I still feel that I made Raivis a pedophile even though Peter wanted to make out. Someone give me a hammer, plz? I mean, yeah, this story's starting to go kinda down hill... but come back for fifths! The next chapter is gonna be fluffy and stuff! (Hopefully...: ( ) ****


	5. Scream your confessions

The sun had started to set.

The people in the park had traveled to eat supper before leaving the park.

Or, they were running to other rides, like our group of nations, heading to the Viking Coaster for the boys' challenge.

"Well, this is it." Toris stopped the group before they entered the line, "If you wanna back down now, go ahead. I'm gonna ride."

"I'm not." Feliks promptly commented.

Tino was shaking, Berwald patted him on the shoulder, "D'n't be sc'red. I'm r'ght here."

Raivis and Peter were holding hands, looking up at the loop they saw earlier. The faced each other and nodded, knowing that it was either chores or adrenaline.

They went with adrenaline.

"Let's go." Peter said, pulling Raivis along with him.

The adults followed closely behind, Toris letting Feliks tag along behind as he walked beside Eduard, Tino walking beside Berwald – shaking – and the boys in front confidently joining other people waiting in line for an adrenaline rush.

_This is just a ride._ Peter thought_, it's not gonna kill me. If it does, Dad's gonna sue._

_They wouldn't be operating it if it killed people. Or scare them so much it's not that popular._ Raivis thought.

_OK, here we go..._ Tino thought.

_He's shaking so badly, I wonder if Berwald notices._ Eduard thought.

_Hmm, th'y look k'nda 'xcited. _Berwald told himself.

_Wow, sounds like fun._ Toris thought.

_Like, I need to get my hair done again._ Was Feliks' thought.

"Ya g'nna back d'wn now?" Berwald asked the boys.

"Nah." Peter sighed.

"No..." Raivis wasn't scared of the ride, but rather the fact that no one saw those holding hands – yet.

"Well, you can wait for us..." Toris teased, "...and do your chores."

Feliks sighed, "I'd do my chores."

"Well, either you ride or wash the dishes tomorrow." Eduard said.

"Dishes." Was the reply.

"Boys? You wanna wait with Feliks?" Tino asked, "Last chance."

"We're riding." The boys said sternly.

"'k." Berwald leaned back on his heels, looking around the area, not everything they had in here was what the Vikings had...

"Berwald?"

The Swede looked down at Tino, "Can you... hold my hand?"

"L'ke a ch'ld." Berwald muttered, grabbing the hand of the Finnish man.

"OK, people! C'mon, you guys are next!" the operator sing-songed.

"Yay!" Peter called running to the front of the ride, "If I ride up front Dad, can I get a boat kit?"

"S're." Berwald answered, going to the car behind Peter.

"I'll be waiting for you." Feliks kissed Toris on his cheek before making another show of getting to the exit while the Lithuanian and the Estonian got into their car.

While the rest of the train was filling up, Raivis and Peter quickly fixed their seatbelts and everything, seeing the thing that went over their shoulders to keep them from falling out when they went upside down. They looked at each other, grabbing hands and smiling.

"We're gonna be OK." Peter whispered, "It's... just a ride."

"Yeah." Raivis answered, "A ride..."

The arm cover came down, the operator said their usual things before letting the train go.

On the way to the start of the ride, Peter grabbed his friend's hand, "This is it."

"No chores."

"Yup." Peter smiled at his friend.

"Hey." Raivis said, the train turning to reveal the starting point of the ride, "Let's scream something going down."

"What?" Peter asked.

Raivis said it loud enough for only Peter to hear, making the younger boy smile.

Tino was shaking so badly, first he felt that his seat was to big for him, that he was gonna fall out. Second was the fact that Berwald was next to him, grinning from ear to ear. Third was that Peter was in front of him, he was going to be scared so badly he was gonna cry.

Wasn't he?

Tino felt so awful at that moment and time, seeing the start to the adrenaline forcing ride.

"Ya r'dy, m' w'fe?" Berwald asked.

"How's about if I scream that I love you going down the first fall, you stop calling me "Wife"?" Tino made a quick deal, maybe this would make him no longer nervous.

"S're." Berwald answered, "'s long 's I get t' y'll th't I l've ya more."

"Whatever." Tino smiled.

"Hey, Toris, gonna scream that you love Feliks?" Eduard joked.

"Only if you scream "I have no one to love!" as well." Toris answered.

"No."

"Then I'm not gonna scream I love Feliks." Toris said, "Unless you scream you love no one in the weirdest voice you can make."

"Fine." Eduard replied, stiff lipped.

A quick silence, "Hey, if you scream "I'm gonna get laid tonight by Feliks" during another fall, I'll give you fifty bucks."

"As long as you scream that you're uke." Toris looked at the Estonian.

"No..."

Toris laughed.

The two boys in the front saw the drop ahead, holding the other's hand tightly as they heard the chain work beneath them.

"Alright!" Peter said, "Gonna go upside down!"

"No, I thought we were gonna get wet." Raivis replied.

"Well, we might if we pee our pants."

"I knew we should've bought Toris diapers..."

Peter laughed, the ride stopping at the edge of the drop.

"Ready?" Raivis asked.

"Ready." Peter answered, "Remember to yell."

"Uh huh." Raivis saw the long fall ahead.

The ride started moving again.

From the first three cars of the train you could hear the nations screaming.

"_**I LOVE YOU PETER!"**_

"_**I LOVE YOU RAIVIS!"**_

"_**I LOVE BERWALD!"**_

"_**I L'VE YA M'RE TINO!"**_

"_**I LOVE FELIKS!"**_

"_**I LOVE NO ONE AND I'M UKE AND TORIS OWES ME FIFTY BUCKS!"**_

When the next fall came around, Toris could be heard, "_**I'M GETTING LAID BY FELIKS TONIGHT!**_"

Feliks heard all six nations screaming as he watched from below, gaping at what he just heard. Then, he shrugged, "Must've been a bet." He muttered to himself, shooting a glare at the same group of guys that told him "No chicks in the men's room."

The group walked away, "That was the same person that threw Ryan against a wall."

"Dang."

* * *

The six nations walked away from the ride, Peter and Raivis ran out to Feliks, yelling and wooing about how they didn't have to do their chores for a week and got a new game and a boat making kit.

Toris walked up to the Polish man blushing, "Did you hear me?"

"Sure did." Feliks replied, "Eduard dare you to?"

"Yeah. I dared him to scream that he loved no one and that he was uke when he dared me to scream that I loved you and was getting laid by you tonight."

Feliks leaned in, "How'd he know?"

Eduard watched the two talk with a smirk on his face.

"Oh dear..." Tino said, legs turning into jelly, "...well, can you stop calling me your wife now?"

"S're." Berwald smiled, picking the Finnish man up and smashing their lips together.

"We survived!" Peter and Raivis danced around each other, looking at the adults to make sure they weren't being watched.

They looked at each other, smiling.

"Kiss me." Peter whispered.

"Sure." Raivis replied, lowering himself to press his lips to the younger boy's.

The adults watched from the corners of their eyes.

* * *

****OMG EPIC ENDING HUH! So, everyone yelling something was inspired by my friends, N, E, and D. D challenged N and E to yell that they love someone going down a big fall on a school trip to Dollywood.**

"**As long as Kaitia yells she loves Zaen (My BF, that's seriously how you spell his name)" E replied. **

**That of which I did not do, and Kaitia is my name for this site. Not my real one :)**

**Anyway, this was a sweet story, I feel. Come back for sixths! Because there's another chapter to read...****


	6. Five inches later

If you decided to go to the amusement park and if you also decided that you waned to take someone with you, would you tell them, or scare them by blindfolding them and take them there?

"Berwald..." Tino waved his hands around in front of him blindly, "...where are we going?"

"Ya g'nna ruin th' s'prize."

"So?"

"Like Liet." Feliks held the arm that he managed to find tighter, "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think, Poland?" Toris replied, grinning at the currently blind nation.

"Let's get a move on!" Eduard called, dragging Toris by his other arm forward to meet Berwald and Tino.

"Hey!" Eduard hissed whenever they met, "All right, take 'em off!"

"Huh?" Tino's sight was given back to him, seeing the nation in front of him. "Estonia!" He called running over and hugging the man.

"Like, we're going in there?" Feliks pointed at the park entrance, "Again?"

"Of course, they added a whole new section to the park, darling." Toris answered.

Feliks giggled.

"Berwald, really? This place again?" Tino held his hands together as he stared at the park they went to only five years ago, "You shouldn't..."

"Th's pl'ce off'rs more th'n l'st time we w're h're." Berwald held Tino's shoulder, "B'sid's where 'lse we g'nna go f'r our 'nniv'rsary?"

"Yeah, this is gonna be so cool!" Eduard said, "But I feel like a fifth wheel..."

Feliks laughed, "Call up your girlfriend!"

"No!" Eduard snapped, "She is not my girlfriend!"

"Now you know how I feel about you lying about me dating Feliks." Toris smirked.

"But I actually thought you were!"

"Hey, let's go get in line, and wait for the park to open, OK?" Tino said, "C'mon."

"If only we had the boys with us..." Toris sighed.

"Th' b'ys?" Berwald asked, looking around them, like he always did during occasions like this.

"Yeah, we could make them ride a huge scary ride again." Eduard laughed, "Hey, Toris, what did Raivis say when we caught him kissing Peter?"

"Oh! Ahem." Toris shook his head quickly, responding in a high voice, "Quit making fun of me! He – he – he l-l-likes – uh – s-stop laughing T-Toris, E-Eduard? D-don't t-t-t-tell B-Berwald! Who cares if I – I – wasn't u-u-using my t-t-tongue..."

Eduard grasped his sides from laughing; it was always Toris' voice that made the moment so much funnier.

"Well, Peter said – ahem – but Daddy always makes Mommy kiss him!" Tino blushed and chuckled.

"I d' not." Berwald answered, still looking around.

"Aw, he called you Mommy?" Feliks asked.

"Be quiet."

* * *

"Where a-a-are we?"

"Shh."

"Y-you, b-b-better t-tell me..."

"Again, shh, I'm not gonna make you do something stupid or let you die."

"T-tell me w-where we are! It's l-loud!"

"We held hands, remember?"

"T-t-t-that makes, n-n-no s-s-sense..."

"They're they are!"

* * *

"Well, when does it open?" Tino asked, looking at his watch.

"In a few." Eduard replied.

"Like, Liet, you're not gonna, like, force me upside down or anything are you?"

"Hmm, how's about... if you don't go upside down I get top tonight?"

"Oh, you and making –"

"How's about if Feliks goes upside down Toris cooks dinner for a week?" Eduard and Tino glared at the couple next to them.

"That'd be good." Toris sniggered.

"I hate cooking. Fine." Feliks said, "At the end of the day."

Berwald kept his eye out, looking around... somewhere, they said they'd be here...

"Dad! Mom!"

"T-Toris! Eduard!"

The nations turned around, seeing the boys walking over to them with their hands held together.

"Peter!" Tino ran over, hugging the Sealander, "Raivis!" he immediately changed who he was hugging, followed by Feliks.

"Hey, Latvia." Eduard and Toris both walked over, punching Raivis on both shoulders.

"Dad." Peter walked over to Berwald.

"P'ter." Berwald slapped a hand down on the boy's head, "You've gr'wn a l'l."

"A little?" Peter asked, "I can tell you right now, I'm almost five inches taller then I was when I moved in with Raivis!"

"And there haven't been so many chores since." Tino laughed.

"Mom!"

"What did I establish about calling me that?"

"So..." The Three Baltics and Feliks stood near the other three nations, Toris holding Raivis by the shoulder, "Who vacuums the house?"

"M-me..." Raivis looked down at his feet.

"Hey, you're almost as tall as Eduard!" Feliks commented.

Eduard and Raivis looked at each other, face to face. Eduard kneeled down, "And he keeps growing, and growing, and growing..."

"You're dumb." Raivis laughed.

"But you've both matured so much. When did Peter hit voice puberty?" Feliks laughed. "His voice is deeper then I remembered."

"Not gonna say." Raivis replied, Peter now by his side and hanging to his arm.

"H's st'rtin' t' g't k'nda muscu'r." Berwald admired his adoptive son, "D's he _act'lly_ w'rk?"

"He..." Raivis looked at the other teen, "... chops our wood, fixes almost everything..."

"That's right. I told you, _Mom._" Peter laughed, Tino's face turning red.

"Call me that one more time and I'll make sure to send you rotten –"

"T'no." Berwald chimed.

"Whatever. They're opening!" Eduard started to pull Tino along with him.

"Let's hope no one stalks Toris this time." Peter smiled

"Oh, dear!"

"Like, don't worry, I'll be here to save you."

* * *

"Peter, are you still hungry? You've eaten all of your lunch, plus dessert, and I'm not even half way done with my lunch." Raivis said, holding Peter's arm.

Peter paused in mid-sip of his half empty drink, shook his head, and continued.

"Same goes for you, Berwald." Tino poked the Swede in the shoulder.

Berwald looked across the table at Peter, "Th'ts m' boy." He said.

"And I'm still wimpy." Toris said in a squeaky, pouting voice.

"But I'm _hefty hefty hefty._" Eduard answered; voice as deep as it could go.

Feliks laughed, "Why did I date you again?" he asked Toris before laughing again.

"Still like children." Raivis shook his head.

"Ya gonna finish that, m' wife?" Peter pointed at Raivis's unfinished box of fries.

"And when are you Berwald Jr.?" Tino asked.

"Ya 'k, m' w'fe?" Berwald smiled, seeing Tino turn red again, as he said, "Stop calling me that stop it stop it stop it!"

* * *

Feliks walked away from the newest roller coaster to the park shaking, Toris helping him keep his balance while the group joined Eduard at the exit.

"That was fun." Peter said, hugging Raivis's arm, "We should ride again!"

"We should not!" Tino barked.

"Ya sc'red, T'no?" Berwald patted the Finnish man on the back.

"Quiet." Tino responded, "I just don't like going really fast and upside down in a five minute period."

"Hah!" Toris laughed.

"Next ride Feliks waits at the exit!" Eduard yelled, "We're gonna go on the Viking Coaster again!"

"Have fun." Feliks stiff lipped.

Raivis and Peter looked at each other, smiling, "It's just a ride."

"Yeah... a ride."

And a ride it still is.

* * *

****This last part was inspired by a school trip we went on and a get together we had last week. I saw my cousin and he was **_**so**_** much different then I remembered him, and **_**ding**_** inspired this ending. Now, I think Peter ends up being like Berwald, and Raivis is just "Th' w'fe" to him. LOL, imagine Peter talking like Berwald.**

"'**re ya 'k, m' w'fe?"**

"**Peter, I s-said to not call me y-your wife!"**

"**Ya 'ct l'ke 'ne."**

"**Hush. I just like a clean house and romance novels."**

**And then they go make man bebes. ****XD LOL**

**So, I hoped you enjoyed, I'm gonna go type my Australia story, bai****


End file.
